Luka In Wonderland
by Akuma Rin
Summary: Canceled
1. Oh No She Didn't!

**AkumaRin: Hello and welcome to Luka In Wonderland! I finally finished the first chapter and the realized it was the crappiest thing I had ever written so I rewrote it and here it is! Gakupo could you take care of the disclaimer?**

**Gakupo: Of course! AkumaRin does not own VOCALOID or Alice in Wonderland! All she owns is her writing!**

**Luka: Get on with the story already!**

**AkumaRin: Okay, okay!**

**Chapter One**

**Oh No She Didn't!**

**Enter Luka**

"S-so for the cultural festival our class will be performing a revised version of _Alice In Wonderland'_. The play was written by our very own Megpoid Gumi-san! Uh umm…." It seemed the blue haired male that stood in front of the class didn't know what else to say so a girl with short green hair pushed him out of the way and took the stand. "Hello everyone! Since the script is finished I would like to cast the play today! Let's start with our male lead The Mad Hater AKA Vincent! Any suggestions for who should play him?" Gumi asked enthusiastically.

Rin Kagamine's hand shot up into the air like a rocket just milliseconds later. "Ah, Rin-chan who did you have in mind?" Gumi asked. "Gakupo-kun of course!" She said happily. I frowned if Gakupo was in this I had a bad feeling he was planning on getting me involved as well.

Gumi smiled. "What a wonderful idea!" She exclaimed while writing his name next to the words 'Mad Hatter' on the white board. "Now for the role of Alice, the heroine and the Mad Hatter's lover!" She exclaimed.

I swear every single girl in the room started shouting 'I'll be a great Alice' or 'Me, me, pick me!'. I noticed my friend Vivian raising her hand silently. Vivi was so pretty! She had her long blond hair tied up in a side ponytail with a brown silk flower on the other side to balance it out. Once she noticed me looking at her she turned to me and smiled mischievously, what was she up to now?

"Vivian who do you think should be Alice?" Gumi asked. Everyone just looked at Vivian and shut their mouths. She rarely talked so when she did people listened. "I think Luka-chan would be a wonderful Alice~" She said cheerfully. Was she crazy? There was no way in hell I was going to play Mr. Popular's lover!

Gumi looked at Vivian a bit shocked. "V-Vivian-chan I don't think Luka is really suited for that role." She said without even giving me a second glance. "Actually Vivian-chan I was hoping that you would play Alice!" Gumi added cheerfully.

Vivian made and X with her arms and smiled. "Vetoed." She said. Gumi frowned. "Why?" She asked. Vivian blushed a little. "I have trouble memorizing a lot of lines." She admitted. "Oh I see…Any more suggestions?" Gumi asked and the yelling returned.

After a few minutes of talking I heard the all too familiar voice of that stupid eggplant lover say: "Hey Gumi-chan I hope you know I don't intend to play the Mad Hatter unless Luka plays Alice." My eyes widened as Gumi wrote my name next to 'Alice' on the board.

"Well then Luka will play Alice!" She declared. "What!" I screamed.

"Cast members please stay after!" Gumi shouted as the bell rang. I groaned and looked at Vivian who was sitting next to me with her sketch book wide open.

"I'm glad you're stuck doing this with me Vivi-chan." I told her. I really wanted to rub it in her face a little, does that make me a bad friend? Vivian looked at me and smiled. "That's okay, it's not like I have anything better to do today anyways." She said with a shrug. Darn, I was hoping I would piss her off a little.

Gakupo waltzed up and sat down next to us. "Well hello there ladies~" He said in a sing song voice. I glared at him. "Hello eggplant face." I said. Gakupo frowned. "How could such a beautiful woman be so mean?" He asked.

Vivian looked up and smiled at him. "Ne ne Gakupo-kun if you don't stop she's going to slap you~" She said happily. Gakupo took a step back. "V-Vivi that's creepy, don't do that again!" He exclaimed I had to admit that Vivian's 'when I finish smiling at you I'm going to kill you' look was pretty creepy.

"Hello everyone!" Mikuo said as he walked over to us with his twin Miku. "Oh, Mikuo, hello." Vivian said. She didn't even bother to take her eyes off her sketch book to talk to him. "What kind of a greeting is that Vivi?" He asked with a frown. Miku just giggled.

Pretty soon our table was filled with people. Some were cast members and others crew, but we were all sitting and chatting. "Hey Vivian what role are you playing?" Meito asked suddenly. "Yeah I wasn't paying attention to who you were casted as." I admitted. Vivian pointed to herself. "Me? I'm the Red Queen of course~" She said with a small laugh. She had the creepiest laugh ever, it sounded like something straight out of Higurashi or Umineko and on top of that she covered her mouth when she laughed, making her the perfect evil villain.

Gakupo smiled at her. "There's a Red King too, isn't there? Who's playing him?" He asked. Akaito quickly put his arm around Vivian's shoulders and smirked. "That would be me." He said. Wow they were perfect for the evil couple!

"Hey guys let's get started!" Gumi said after what seemed like forever. "Finally!" The cast and crew yelled out simultaneously.

Gumi handed each cast member a script and we all quickly flipped through them to see our lines. I saw Vivian frown it was her 'how the hell am I supposed o memorize all this crap'/'wow this is the crappiest thing I've ever read in my life' frown.

"Well then if everyone's ready let's do the read through." Gumi said.

**AkumaRin: I bet you guys are all sad because this is the end of the chapter!**

**Luka: No, I'm pretty sure that they're happy it's over.**

**Gakupo: That was kinda mean…**

**Luka: Shut it eggplant face.**

**Gakupo: Luka you're hurting the beating thing.**

**Luka: As if I care!**

**AkumaRin: Well while these two fight I would like to explain something! Vivian is not an official VOCALOID she is basically me as a VOCALOID.**

**Mikuo: How the hell do you get Vivian from Anne-Marie?**

**AkumaRin: Well I like Vivian better.**

**Mikuo: Okay then. Why do people call her Vivi?**

**AkumaRin: Because Gakupo thought Vivian was too long.**

**Gakupo: Can we be done now?**

**AkumaRin: Yes, yes we can. Please review! Reviews make me want to write more you know~**


	2. The King and Queen

**Vivian: Yay chapter two is up!**

**Gakupo: You update kinda fast…**

**Vivian: Lies! I like never update anything…Ever!**

**Luka: I know! I mean seriously Vivi what happened to 'What If I Don't Want To 'Just Be Friends'?**

**Gakupo: Yeah what happened I was starting to enjoy the cheesy romance scenes!**

**Vivian: I got lazy…Anyways Gumi what time is it?**

**Gumi: Adventure Time!**

**Vivian: Wrong! Disclaimer time.**

**Gumi: Awwwww. Vivian/AkumaRin does not own VOCALOID or Alice In Wonderland! All she owns is her own writing and Vivian.**

**Chapter 2**

**The King and Queen**

**Enter Vivian**

"My love Alice and her army are attacking from the east, shall we run?" Akaito said, but right now he wasn't Akaito, right now he was The Red King and I was his queen.

I had been so lost in his deep, entrancing voice that I forgot where I was on the page. "Where are we?" I whispered to Gakupo quickly. He pointed to my line and I gave him my 'Thank you very much, I'll be sure to return the favor' smile before saying "My Dear we knew from the start that we were to fall here, therefore running is utterly pointless." I read with as much emotion as I could muster.

"Then what shall we do until we are killed in this bloodbath?" Akaito asked. I never knew he was such a great actor! To be honest I was quite pleasantly surprised! Ugh, the old English speech is even infiltrating my thoughts now!

I moved my blue fingernail down the page to my next line. "Perhaps we should paint the roses white, just like they used to be…" I said.

Akaito smiled. "I see, so you want to return things to the way they once were. Then we will paint the roses white!" He announced.

"Alright, very good you two! Now it's your scene!" She said pointing to Luka and Gakupo. This was going to be good.

**Enter Gakupo**

I looked down at the page only to see even more stupid twelve point, Times New Roman text. "Are you kidding me? How long is this thing?" I asked.

"Stop complaining it's only like five hundred pages!" Gumi said before whapping me on the head with a rolled up script.

"Ow!" I exclaimed before sighing and turning to Luka. "Alice we will reach the castle soon." I informed her.

Luka didn't say anything at all. "What, can you not find your line?" I asked. Still no response from Luka, but Vivian was giggling now. "What's so funny, Vivian?" I asked.

She smiled and pointed a long, light blue fingernail in Luka's direction. "She's asleep." She said.

"What! How the hell is she asleep? I mean she's kinda standing up ya know!" I exclaimed.

Vivian just giggled even more at my reaction. When she had finally stopped laughing she managed to say "I thought you knew she could sleep while standing." She said.

"Obviously not." I muttered before walking over to Luka and poking her forehead. "Hey. Hey! Luka wake up!" I said.

"I doubt that's even gonna make her stir." Vivian said.

"Then what will?" I asked because I had been promised a kiss scene and I wanted it now!

I watched silently and Vivian came up to me. "May I please see your hands?" She asked politely. I held them out to her and she took them both and placed them on Luka's breasts. "Now squeeze~" She said with a smile.

Even though I knew I was going to end up getting killed by Luka I squeezed them and for about half a millisecond I was in heaven, what happened after that half a millisecond you ask, Luka woke up and slapped me as hard as she possibly could. "Geeze Luka you hit like a guy!" I told her while rubbing my now red cheek.

"What the hell you pervert! And at least I don't hit like a girl!" She screamed. Okay so maybe I was kinda weak, but who needs strength when you've got money, power and looks? Not me~

"It's not my fault! Vivian told me to because we couldn't wake you up by shouting or poking you!" I told her.

Luka glared at Vivian. "Some friend you are." She said.

"Sorry Luka, but it's six and everyone just wants to go home so we needed you to wake up and go through the final scene." Vivian said calmly.

"….." Great now Luka wasn't even going to talk to anyone! Just as I thought that she turned to me. "Hey Eggplant face where are we?" She asked.

"Your first line on page 455." I told her.

She skimmed the page until she found it and read "Alright, make sure everyone is prepared for battle by the time we get there." She hadn't even bothered to put any emotion into her voice. I saw Gumi scowl at Luka's lack of emotion and that made me smile.

"Understood Miss." I read before turning to walk away.

"Hey Eggplant face what are you doing?" Luka asked when she saw what I was doing.

"Following the stage cues." I told her before continuing towards the door.

"Well in that case I'm going to follow my stage cues as well and exit stage right!" Vivian said before grabbing her bag and running out the door. I followed her out and the rest of the cast and crew left soon after we had made our exit leaving poor Gumi to sulk all by her lonesome in the now empty classroom.

I made a quick stop by the detention room to explain to Kiyoteru why I wasn't in detention today and he said he would let me off the hook since it was late and he wanted to go home.

Honestly I hadn't realized it was as late as it was so I wasn't expecting any of my classmates to be outside, but to my surprise Vivian was standing alone outside looking like she was waiting for someone. When she saw me she smiled and waved slightly before walking towards me.

I took a quick look around to see if Luka was outside or one of her other friends, but I was the only one. "Hey Vivi, what are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"Hmm, oh, well I was waiting for you." She said. I almost cried tears of joy when she said that, even though I had a fan club and was the most popular boy in the school no one had ever waited for me before.

I wasn't sure what to say now so I just asked her "Why where you waiting for me?" I was hoping it was because she was going to confess her undying love for me because although I would never go out with her Vivian would make a really cute fangirl!

"I needed to ask you something." She said. "Well two things actually."

"Okay first question." I said.

"Will you walk home with me today?" "First answer."

"Sure." I said cheerfully. "Second question."

"What do guys like in a girl?" She asked. W-wait was she blushing? Did she really like me?

"W-why do you ask?" I questioned. Damn I stuttered!

"Well um there's this guy I like and I really want him to like me too so I thought that if I asked a guy what guys like in a girl then maybe that guy will like me if I do all those things." She said while pressing her index fingers together.

"W-well guys like things like big breasts and skinny girls, oh and homemade stuff like lunches or cookies. Oh, and walking home together or when their girlfriend waits for them so they can walk home together." I told her. "S-so, umm who's the lucky guy?" I really wanted to know if it was me or not.

"B-but I'm flat and I'm not skinny and I can't cook!" She said. I noticed tears pooling in her eyes. Whoever it was she really, really liked him. I quickly wiped the tears away with my thumb and pulled her into a hug. "So what if you're flat? He might have a fetish and besides they aren't _that _small! And don't say you're not skinny, you're a freaking twig! Don't worry about cooking it's challenging and not everyone can do it." I assured her. "Now tell me who it is that you like."

"I, er, I like A- I LIKE AKAITO-KUN!" She shouted. Okay now I wanted to cry, why God, why I wanted another damn fangirl! Wait that's weird, Vivi and I have been friends since we were little besides I like Luka not Vivi!

I chuckled. "Well it's pretty obvious." I admitted. So that's why she lost her place earlier at practice!

**Enter Akaito**

Just as I walked outside I heard someone yell 'I like Akaito-kun.' Wow this is turning out to be such a normal day! I didn't really care who it was, I mean if they stepped up to ask me out then I would just turn them down…Well unless it was Vivian…She was so cute!

None the less I wanted to see who it was, I think I would be pretty happy if it was that bitch Akita Neru. I hate her soo much so turning her down and crushing her dreams of ever being with me would be fun!

Just as I was thinking of how I would tell Neru that I didn't want to go out with her my blue haired brother smiled and said "Wow Akaito you're so lucky that so many girls like you! I think even Meiko likes you…." After saying that he looked kinda depressed.

"Meiko, no way! I think she's had her sites set on you all year." I told him. And for once it wasn't a lie!

Kaito smiled. "Yeah, right." He said as we approached Gakupo Kamui and who looked to be Akita Neru hugging.

"I only have eyes for Luka-chan." I mocked.

Gakupo quickly let the girl go, and this girl defiantly wasn't Akita Neru, it was Vivian! "It's not what you this!" He exclaimed. I looked at Vivian for reassurance and noticed that her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were as red as my hair which was pretty red. She gave a quick nod.

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I asked in a warm tone.

"B-because I'm not good enough for you!" She said before she burst out sobbing. "I-I mean I don't have big breasts and I'm not skinny and I can't even cook!" She said through her sobs.

I chuckled, for some reason I didn't care about any of the things Vivian mentioned, in my opinion she was perfect exactly how she was. "I don't care about any of those things Vivi all I want is to be with you." I told her before hugging her tighter.

"R-really you don't care? I-I'm so relived! I want to be with you too." She said. I could tell the tears had stopped and that she was blushing now.

I let her go. "Well then we're officially going out now! Okay?" I told her. She smiled and nodded. "And since we're going out I think it's my duty to walk you home." I said. She smiled again.

"Alright. Let's go then." She said before taking my hand. I saw her wave to Gakupo. "See ya at home bro!" I told Kaito.

**Enter Kaito**

Damn it why does Akaito always get all the girls I mean I don't care about Vivian, but Meiko was supposed to be mine! I hate you Akaito! I hate you soooo much for stealing all the good women in this damn school! It's not fair!

In the middle of my rant someone interrupted me. "Hey class pres you wanna walk home together?" Mr. Popular asked. Hey maybe if I did walk with him I would become popular and all the girls (including Meiko) would like me and not Akaito!

"Oh, sure we live close to each other, don't we?" I said calmly.

"Yeah, we do. We actually live next to each other." He said before flinging his school bag over his shoulder.

I tried to do the cool fling your bag over your shoulder and look like a sexy beast thing too, but only my bag wasn't shut so all my books and papers spilt out. Damn you cool fling your bag over your shoulder and look like a sexy beast thing! I hate you!

I quickly scrambled to pick up my papers and with a chuckling Gakupo's help they were back in my bag in to time.

"Here's a tip Kaito, don't ever do that again." He said as we began to walk.

"R-right." I said.

He smiled "Sooo have you made any progress with Meiko lately?" He asked.

"About as much as you have with Luka." I told him.

He sighed. "Ugh, women are so hard to get!" He said.

"Tell me about it! I mean it's like they're foreigners!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh I know right?" Gakupo said. This guy totally got me! I could tell we were gonna be great friends!

"Hey isn't that Luka?" I said pointing to a girl wearing casual clothes. She had long pink hair, just like Luka's, but she was walking with a boy who was wearing a hat and sunglasses. They were holding hands and talking and smiling.

Gakupo cringed at the site. "Yeah, that looks like Luka."

"I wonder what they're doing." I said quietly before shouting "Luka-chan! Hey Luka-chan come over here!"

**Enter Luka**

"Are they friends of yours, Luka?" My brother asked.

I shrugged. "Well sorta." I said.

"I see…Can I meet them? I really want to meet some of the people my little sister hangs out with!" Luki asked cheerfully.

"Fine, I uses it's okay." I said while leading him towards what look to be Gakupo and Kaito. "Good evening." I said

I watched as Luki took off his sunglasses and inspected them for head to toe. He pointed a finger at Gakupo. "You look like trouble, so stay away from my Luka-chan, understood?" He said.

"W-what! Luka you've got a really weird boyfriend." Gakupo said.

I almost puked when he said that! "He's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Well then who is he?" Kaito asked.

Luki pulled off his hat revealing his short pink hair. "I'm Luki Megurine, Luka's older brother. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Luki said.

**Enter Gakupo**

It was a big relief to hear that that guy was just her brother because if it really had been her boyfriend than I would have gone Keiichi Mabara on his ass.

"The pleasure all ours." I said. "I am Gakupo Kamui and that is Kaito Shion."

Luki glanced at his watch. "Well Luka and I need to get going now." He said and then the two turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow Luka!" I shouted.

To my surprise she turned around and yelled "See you tomorrow Gakupo!" Wait for it, wait for it "I mean Eggplant Face!" Yep, there it was, I was so right.

**Vivian: Wow well that was pretty random.**

**Gakupo: For a late birthday present I was able to squeeze Luka's boobs~**

**Luka: I feel violated.**

**Gakupo: Hehehehehe**

**Akaito: These guys are hopeless, let's go Vivian!**

**Vivian: Okay!**

**Kaito: Everyone please review! It makes Vivian want to write more!**

***Super special awesome preview***

**What will happen in chapter three?**

**Will Meiko finally show up?**

**Will there be KaiMei action?**

**Will there be twincest?**

**Will Gakupo and Luka actually go on a date!**

**Who knows! You'll have to wait to find out!**


	3. Oh No He Didn't!

**Vivian: Yay Chapter 3 is finally here! I apologize for not updating, but I've been on vacation and my dad only let me use his computer once. Not to mention I was in the middle of writing this chapter when we left and then we had my birthday a little whuile after we got back.**

**Akaito: Excuses excuses.**

**Vivian: Not excuses it's the truth!**

**Gakupo: Hey Luka can you do the disclaimer this time.**

**Luka: Whatever eggplant face. Akuma Rin/Vivian does not own VOCALOID because she is way too lame to own us.**

**Vivian: Yeah, love you too bitch!**

**Enter Luka**

Today I was awoken by Luki's screaming…Wait that means I really have to get out of bed. I muttered a bunch of inaudible swearwords while throwing the covers off me, putting on my pink robe and running down to the front door where Luki was.

"What's wrong!" I asked.

Luki pointed to the door and there was a familiar purple haired eggplant face. I looked down at myself and realized that my short nightgown was slipping and so was my robe. I quickly pulled them both up before saying. "Why the hell are you here?"

Gakupo smiled. Hey w-wait he was looking directly at my chest! I pulled the robe even tighter around me. "I thought we should working on our real life chemistry so we would look more like a couple on stage, I mean you don't want to kiss a guy you don't have at least some feelings for, right?" He had a point there.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." I told him. He was still looking there and now it was just getting on my nerves.

"Oh, well I came to walk you to school. I mean boyfriends do that kinda thing, right?" Yes, Gakupo boyfriends do do that kind of thing, but we are defiantly not going out!

"Haven't you gone out with every girl under the sun? Shouldn't you know what boyfriends do by now?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but all we do is have sex so it's not a big deal if I don't act like her boyfriend, ya know." No I don't know you idiot!

I glanced at the clock. It was seven and we needed to leave at seven fifty. Just enough time to get ready. "Fine, walk me to school if you want, but you'll have to wait while I get ready." I told him before heading upstairs to take care of my morning ritual.

**Enter Gakupo**

I watched Luka run up the stairs. I was glad she hadn't turned me down, but now I had to deal with her brother Luki who was glaring at me.

"You had better treat Luka right. If she comes home and tells me you so much as laid a finger on her you're D-E-A-D. Understand Mr. Kamui?" Luki told me. Damn he seemed really nice before, but I guess he's over protective of his little sister.

"Understood sir!" I told him.

The two of us didn't talk until Luka came down. She looked the same as she did every day, but for some reason she looked even more appealing that she did before.

I noticed she didn't go into the kitchen to get something to eat. "Aren't you going to eat something?" I asked.

She shook her head 'no'. "I'm not hungry so there's no point in eating. She said before taking her bento off the counter and slipping it into her school bag.

"I see." I said. "Well then, let's be off Alice!" Told her before slipping my shoes back on.

Luka scowled. "Don't ever call me that again Eggplant Face." Darn I thought I was rid of that stupid nickname, guess not.

**Enter Luka**

I said goodbye to Luki before Gakupo and I left and then shut and locked the door.

"I'm gonna get an earful from Luki because of you." I told Gakupo while glaring at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Most guys don't come to your house to walk you to school unless you're dating." I pointed out.

"True, true. So maybe we should start dating…" W-wait a second was that popular playboy blushing!

"I'm tired of being cheated on and lied to by guys, so there's no way in hell I'd ever go out with someone like you." I told him calmly.

Gakupo grabbed his chest and fell to his knees while reaching out for me. "L-Luka you've just broken my heart." He wailed. Everyone in my neighborhood was looking at me strangely now.

"Fine I'll go out with you, just shut up!" I told him.

Gakupo smirked and got back on his feet. "Wonderful! We'll tell everyone in school!" Gakupo said with a smile before taking my hand.

Oh my God what the hell have I gotten myself into!

**Enter Len**

I exited my house with my twin sister Rin who was blabbing about how she hated it that Miku Hatsune was so popular and she wasn't when I noticed a large crowd of people. Smack dab in the center of the group there was that stupid popular boy from my school and my wife to be Luka Megurine (so what if I haven't even told her I like her yet? I will marry her…One day!).

The stupid popular boy was down on his knees and Luka was blushing…Shit this did not look good for me! Within a few minutes the stupid boy was standing up and smiling like a kid in a candy store. He grabbed Luka's hand and then the two walked off.

From next to me I heard someone say "Ugh what is that bitch doing with my Gakupo?" Judging by it's high pitch I was guessing that was Rin talking. "Owning people is illegal now, Rin." I informed her before continuing to walk.

"Whatever Lenny. But hey, don't you like Luka?" She asked.

"So what if I do. I mean Yeah I do, but if she's happy with that purple haired, gay looking, eggplant loving douche bag I'm fine with that." I told her. Lies lies lies! It was a lie just like the cake!

"Don't lie to yourself Lenny!" Rin tapped her finger on her cheek. "Hey, let's break them up! That way I can have Gakupo and you can have Luka!" Rin said with a smile.

I smirked, Rin this is one of those times when I'm glad you're my sister! "Sounds like a plan, Rinny!" I said before we continued on our way to school.

**Enter Akaito**

This morning I decided I was going to walk Vivian to school. So I went to her house only to find out from her dad (who looked like he was going to murder me) that she had already left at 7:30. Geeze Vivian went to school way too early.

After I said goodbye to Vivian's evil dad I began walking to school alone, but I eventually ran into the twins. "'Sup shorties." I said as I began to walk with them."

The female twin pouted. "We are not short Akaito! We're just fun sized." I laughed.

"Believe what you want shortie." I said before ruffling her short blond hair.

"Akaito I spent three hours on my hair! Now you've gone and messed it up!" Rin yelled before storming off.

I laughed again and then turned to Len. "Three hours? Her hair looked straight just like it does everyday." I told him.

"Yeah those three hours consisted of putting in her bow perfectly and spraying hairspray all over." He told me as we continued to walk.

"I see…" I muttered. I had only half been paying attention because I noticed Kamui and Luka holding hands. Either they practicing for the play or they were going out. "Hey Len what's the deal with those two?" I asked gesturing towards Luka and Gakupo.

"That stupid eggplant head asked her out this morning and she said yes." He said with a scowl.

"Don't you like her?" I asked.

"I do and that's why I'm going to break them up. Wanna help me?" Len asked me.

"Can't Vivian wants them to be together so if I help make them split up she'll be pissed." I told him before waving to Vivian who was waiting for me by the front gate. "See ya Len." I said before running towards her.

"Yo. Were you waiting long?" I said when I reached her.

She smiled. "Good morning. No, I've only been here for a few minutes." She said.

"Really? 'Cause when I went to your house this morning your dad said you left at seven thirty." I said with a smirk. I knew what she said was a lie! Just like the cake…

"Well I did leave at seven thirty, but I stopped somewhere." She said with a slight blush.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I went to my aunt's house. I'm not a great chef so I asked her to help me make this for you." She said before taking out a red bento and handing it to me. "I made sure to use lots of spicy peppers, they're your favorite, right?" She added. How she was blushing and looking down was really cute!

"Thanks Vivi! And yes, they're defiantly my favorite!" I said before giving her a quick hug. Ah today was the best day ever! I was going out with my crush and she made me lunch!

"You're welcome. Let's get going before the bell rings." She said before taking my hand and walking with me into our classroom.

**Enter Vivian**

Akaito and I stopped holding hands when we got into the classroom since we sat across the room from each other. "Come eat lunch with me today." He said. I nodded and made my way to my seat.

"I saw you walking to school with Gakupo this morning. What's the deal with that?" I asked Luka.

She sighed. "We're going out." She said.

"What! Really? That's great!" I said before giving her a hug.

"Not exactly! This morning someone put thumbtacks in my shoes and vandalized my gym locker!" Luka said with a scowl.

I shrugged. "I'm surprised you weren't expecting that, I mean he is mister popular after all. You'd better watch your back Luka." I said before pulling out my sketch book.

"I guess you're right." Luka said. It was quiet for a little while and then Luka said. "Hey I'm kinda nervous about going on a date with Gakupo so do you want to go on a double date? Ya know Gakupo and me and you and Akaito."

"Hmm, I'll have to ask Akaito, but I'm fine with it." I said before I began to draw.

**Later at Lunch Time**

**Enter Akaito**

I waited until Vivian had sat down next to me with her neatly packed bento before opening the one she gave me. When I opened it there was the wonderful aroma of hot peppers drawing me in. "Thank you for the food!" I said before digging in.

To my surprise it was actually really good. Either Vivian's aunt is a gourmet chef or Vivian lied about being a terrible cook or maybe a little of both.

"Does it taste alright?" Vivian asked me. She looked really nervous, but her hazel eyes were locked on me.

"It's great! I think I love you even more now!" I told her before hugging her.

She smiled and hugged me back. "I'm glad you like it! I love you for actually eating it." She said before eating her own lunch.

After she had eaten several bites she said "Hey Akaito, Luka asked me if we would go on a double date with her and Gakupo. Do you want to go?"

"As long as I'm with you I'll go anywhere." I said with my mouth full of delicious spicy food.

"I think that may be the cheesiest thing a guy has ever said to me, but it's still really sweet." Vivian said before giving me a peck on the cheek.

**Enter Kaito**

Today I am seriously going to ask Meiko out, no joke! I will! I really, really will!

I walked up to Meiko who was sitting with her friend Haku giggling about something. "H-hey Meiko." I said.

"Hey class prez! What's up?" She asked.

"Well I um…I wanted to ask you if…I um…Could eat lunch with you?" Damn it not again! Stupid me, stupid me it's not that hard to say 'Meiko will you go out with me'!

"Sure!" Meiko said cheerfully while motioning for me to sit next to her. I sat down and frowned.

"Hey Kaito what's wrong? You seem really down." Meiko said while trying to look into my eyes.

"Well it's just that whenever I try to ask you out I always slip up and ask you something else! I mean I never thought saying Meiko will you go out with me would be this hard!" I exclaimed. W-wait wasn't I talking to Meiko?

"K-Kaito you want to go out with me? Why? I'm a stupid girl, I mean I'm drunk half the time! So why would you want to date me?" She asked.

"Because I love you! I don't care about any of those things, Meiko! I've always loved you and I always will no matter what!" I told her. Meiko didn't even say anything back, she just hugged me. I noticed people were staring at us now, one of those people was my new friend Gakupo Kamui. He even gave me a thumbs up!

**Enter Meiko**

Well now I'm going out with Kaito…I suppose I'm glad about that, but it's awkward I mean we've been friends since we were little and I really, really like him like a lot and all, but it's so weird!

"Ah, umm….Kaito you can let go now." I told him because I wanted to finish my lunch and I needed to get out of our hug to do so.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" He said before letting go and blushing.

I laughed. "The girl is supposed to blush Kaito, not the guy." I told him.

"Alright, what else is the guy supposed to do?" He asked while jotting what I had just told him down in a notepad.

I laughed again. "He's supposed to know what the guy is supposed to do." I said.

"Okay, okay, got that- Hey wait a second!" He said. He frowned. "Meiko that's mean!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry I was just joking!" I said while laughing. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked once my laughter had subsided.

"I want a hug!" He exclaimed before grabbing me.

I just laughed and smiled and let him hug me for the rest of lunch.

**Enter Luka**

I sat back down in my seat after being forced to eat lunch with Gakupo and frowned. It sucks having Mr. Popular for a boyfriend, no joke don't bother with him ladies.

"Luka, Akaito said he would go." Vivian said while resting her head on one of her hands and looking at the board.

"Awesome. Should we ask Meiko and Kaito to come too?" I asked her.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Vivian said.

**Vivian: Well this is the end of the chapter. I promise I'll update one more time today and update once a day all through next week.**

**Gakupo: You'd better keep your promise. *Pulls out kantana***

**Vivian: Ho shit!**

**Akaito: Gakupo put that away. *Death glare***

**Luka: What the hell guys?**

**Miku: Why am I not in this story!**

**Vivian: Because KaiMei is better.**

**Miku: Well than pair me with Len or make me have a crush on Luka or something!**

**Vivian: I don't wannna!**

**Luka: What do you guys think? Should we add in Miku, and if we do should she like Len, Kaito or me?**

**Vivian: Or should she be a friend of Gakupo's that's staying at his house? Review and tell me what you think!**

**Gakupo: Reviews fuel her to write so start reviewing people!**

**Vivian: Yes, please do.**

**Super Special Awesome Preview Time! Yay!**

**Will Miku appear?**

**If so what will her role be!**

**Will Rin and Len's evil plain work!**

**Will someone barf on the tea cups!**

**Will there be more Lukapo action!**

**Will there be more KaiMei!**

**Will Akaito try to make Vivian lunch!**

**Will Gakupo force everyone to ride the carousel and eat eggplants!**

**Read the next chapter to find out!**


	4. Where Are They?

**Clover: What is this? Could it be…A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Gakupo: …What is this? I don't even-**

**Luka: I thought this was never coming!**

**Clover: Well it's here!**

**Everyone: YAY! FINALLY!**

**Clover: Oh shut up it's only been like….Four or so months?**

**Miku: I'm not in this chapter! Again…**

**Clover: Shut up.**

**Miku: NO!**

**Enter Gakupo**

_Beep Beep Beep. What was that? What was that noise? _I wondered as I sat up in my bed. I glanced over at my nightstand which seemed to be the source of the terrible beeping noise. "Oh, it's just the stupid alarm clock of mine…." I muttered as I pressed the off button.

I yawned and climbed out of bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Why the heck am I up so early?" I asked myself as I walked into the bathroom, but I quickly remembered, I mean how could I have forgotten? I had a date with Luka and there was no way I was going to be late!

Just the thought of Luka made my heart flutter. Beautiful, gorgeous Luka with her long cotton candy pink hair and bright blue eyes. I smiled at the thought of seeing her outside of school. I really wanted to know what kind of clothes she wore on the weekends! Probably cute dresses with lots of lace… I pictured her wearing some type of Lolita dress, her pink locks adorned with ribbons and felt something roll down my chin. I quickly wiped it away. "Wow, that's a first, I don't think I've _ever_ drooled over a girl before." I muttered.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my long purple hair was down for once and was tangled from sleep. I sighed and picked up my brush. Now, don't go teasing me, all the guys in my family have long hair! It's a rule, and the girls, well it doesn't really matter what length their hair is I guess…But whatever, just don't tease me about my hair!

Anyways, it didn't take me long to work out the tangles, however my hair looked a little bit greasy so I decided to hop in the shower and wash it. "I have to look my best for Luka!" I said and I walked into the shower.

The hot water felt nice on my bare skin, so I decided maybe, just this once, I could be like my sister and take as long as I wanted in the shower.

**Enter Vivian**

Contrary to popular belief I'm not all that excited to be going to an amusement park today. It defiantly spells trouble, because, one, I can't stand walking around for hours on end, and two I'm not the biggest fan of hot weather. Sadly I heard it was supposed to get up to about ninety today.

I sighed. "Ugh! Why did I agree to this!" I yelled as I rummaged through my drawers trying to find a suitable outfit. I ended up picking out a cut up, off the shoulder, black Vocl Project T-Shirt and a pair of short, jean shorts. Oh, if you're wondering what Vocl Project is it's my band. Don't ask questions, just don't. Anywho I took a quick shower and then got dressed. Now I just had to figure out what to do with my hair. I decided to just brush it out, leave it wavy and braid my fringe.

"Alright, now for shoes…" I muttered, making my way over to the closet. "Ah ha!" I exclaimed as I pulled out a pair of strappy black sandals. "These will do~" I said putting them on. I then shoved my wallet into my pocket and headed out the door.

The amusement park wasn't far from my house so I just walked, it was morning , after all, so it wasn't that hot out.

**Enter Akaito**

Kaito and I had decided last night to get up extra early because we wanted to beat Vivian and Meiko to the amusement park , so I wasn't at all surprised when my blue haired brother waltzed into my bedroom at six thirty in the morning and said, in the most womanly voice he could muster "Wake up sunshine~"

Now, just remember I said I wasn't surprised, not I wasn't completely and utterly annoyed. "Kaito I swear to God I am going to kill you." I growled as I crawled out from under my warm, red comforter.

"W-Wait Aki I was only joking around! It got you up though, didn't it?" Kaito cried as I chased him downstairs. I laughed and stopped running. "Well I guess you have a point there." I muttered. "Well, whatever, I'll let it go just this once since I don't want to be late." I told him, running back up to my room.

Once I got to my room I took a quick shower and then got dressed, not even bothering to dry my hair. Then I made my way back downstairs and ate a couple of chili peppers while I waited for Kaito. I had always hated how slow Kaito was in the mornings, I mean really, I know girls that don't take that long to get ready!

**Enter Kaito**

Okay so maybe I took a little longer than usual to get ready, but hey I had to look good for Meiko! Right? Anyways after I was done dressing I ran downstairs to the kitchen. "Let's go." I said quickly to my brother who was waiting for me. He gave a simple nod and we made our way to the amusement park. We walked, mostly because it was really early and the morning air was nice.

When we got to our destination we looked around it was empty, except one girl. She had long brownish blond hair. It was obviously Vivian. Akaito ran over to her and they hugged. I stuck my tongue out, pretending to be disgusted and Akaito shot me a nasty glare.

Vivian smiled at me. "You guys sure are here early." She said.

Akaito nodded. "Yeah, Kaito wanted to beat Meiko here." He said. I nodded.

"I wonder where she is…." I muttered. Suddenly someone cover my eyes so I couldn't see. "Guess who~" The said in a sing song voice. I felt my heart skip a beat. "Meiko!" I cried with excitement.

She uncovered my eyes and I spun around to face her. She smiled and held up a peace sign. "Yep!" She said happily.

"Well now Meiko's here, but where are Gakupo and Luka?" Vivian asked.

**Clover: Yeah, really where are they?**

**Gakupo: Nobody knows, knows-**

**Luka: Gakupo shut up!**

**Clover: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'm planning something for the next chapter and it was needed. Also I am so super sorry for not updating! I made poor Kaiya mad! Anywho Kaiya asked me for a reference of Vivian. I actually don't have one, but I will make one and I will post the link on my page. (: I promise to update quickly this time! For real!**


	5. 9 O'clock

**Luka **_in_ Wonderland

Chapter 5

**AN**

**Clover: A new chapter! I am so proud~**

**Gakupo: Shouldn't you be working on your project?**

**Clover: *Shifty eyes* No…**

**Luka: Just be happy she's continuing with this.**

**Clover: YEAH!**

**ENTER LUKA**

The alarm…Was that…It was, or maybe it wasn't. I couldn't tell, so I rolled over to glance at the annoying machine. It's stupid red display flicked. Nine o'clock…Wasn't I supposed to be somewhere at nine? Maybe…

With a groan I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock. The beeping ceased. "Ah, finally some peace and quiet!" I said with a yawn. I then struggled to get myself out of bed, which honestly wasn't all too unusual for me.

I let out a sigh before walking over to the calendar that was thumbtacked to my pink wall. "I thought I was supposed to go somewhere today…" I muttered groggily as I looked for the correct date. "9:00 amusement park with Vivi and others…" I said groggily. "W-Wait!" I quickly made my way back to my alarm clock. "9:01?" I questioned. "Shit! I'm late!" I exclaimed.

**ENTER GAKUPO**

Dear Gakuko, please explain to me how one can take so long in the shower and not be late for a very important event. Love, your brother, Gakupo.

If I had time to write this letter I would, but I don't because right now I am trying my best to dry my hair and unfortunately my best isn't good enough. My hair refuses to dry. "Ugh, I don't have time for this! I'm not going to be late for a date with Luka! No way!" I exclaimed before ripping the blow dryer's cord form the outlet on the wall.

I ran into my bedroom and grabbed a pair of pants and a T-shirt. There really wasn't time to be picky about clothes. I ripped off my towel and quickly slid on my pants. Wait…Don't boxers come first?

I threw off my pants and ran back to my drawer, pulling out the first pair of boxers I found. I quickly slid them on and then put my pants, a pair of dark skinny jeans, over them. Next I slid on my shirt, then I quickly tied up my hair before running out the door.

Oh, shoes. Why am I forgetting everything today! I groaned and ran back into the house. I grabbed a pair of socks and slid them on, then I quickly put on my converse.

**ENTER LUKA**

Not to self never, and I repeat NEVER forget to set your alarm to the proper time. After running around my room, like a chicken with its head cut off, for a good fifteen minutes I finally got in the shower. I didn't spend very long in there, in fact I didn't even wash my hair (not that it needed to be washed anyways). I exited the bathroom clothed in light blue skinny jeans with several rips and paint stains, and a pink tank top that read SING in big white block letters.

I glanced into the mirror and frowned. "Damn it…I need a pony tail." I muttered. I rummaged through a drawer filled with hair accessories until I finally found and simple white pony tail. I quickly tied my hair up before sliding on some flip flops and running out the door.

**ENTER GAKUPO**

I was finally on my way to the amusement park. The only problem was that it was now about ten o'clock, meaning that I was late. Why me? I thought to myself. Why does my life have to suck so much? I mean I finally get a date with Luka and I'm late!

Suddenly something, well actually someone, interrupted my thoughts. How? I kinda ran right into them. "Ah, I'm really sorry! Are you okay-" I stopped. "Luka?" I questioned.

The girl, who had fallen, pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off. "Yeah, it's me. Thanks a ton for knocking my down eggplant head." She muttered.

I frowned. "Sorry, Luka." I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. "Hey, since we're both already late let's just walk together." I suggested.

"Whatever, Eggplant head." Luka muttered.

**ENTER VIVIAN**

I sighed. "Geez, what is taking them so long?" I asked. I wasn't really questioning anyone in particular, but Meiko decided to respond. "Maybe they eloped." She said with a shrug.

"Nah," Akaito began "I bet they're having sex." I smirked. "Yeah, with a tuna flavored condom and everything~" I added.

The two of us snickered.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I recognized the voice without even seeing the face, it was Luka.

"Oh, nothing~" I said. "Thank for finally showing up you two!" I quickly stood up, motioning for the others to do the same, and made my way over to the entrance gate.

A girl with redish pink twin tails took our money and gave use each a wristband.

"What should we do first?" I questioned.

"TEA CUPS!" Kaito exclaimed.

**AN**

**Clover: Oh god, not the tea cups! XP Anyways so I'll use this space to respond to reviews from now on~**

**KaiyaVoca-Mix2: At the top right hand corner of the screen there should be some white text that says Sign Up. You'll need to register and get a account before you can post any of your stories for others to read. To register you will need an email address. (: I'm very glad you used Vivian! Make sure you credit me for her though. I'm super excited to read your fic!**


End file.
